Radio communication systems, such as cellular systems (e.g., spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), or Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One key area of effort involves determining location of a mobile user, particularly during roaming. Unfortunately, this location function is not effectively supported by current protocols.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to address roaming of mobile users among different administrative domains.